


不搖滾 (未完結)

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK
Summary: 坑了





	不搖滾 (未完結)

＊Wink

＊全文分上下

＊不上升

或许这一生 你在找一个人

我也等那个人 才得以完整

００

顶着鸡窝头从被窝钻出来的尹柯看着满地零散的衣物，和枕边沉睡的男人，他后悔死了

还有宿醉搞得他头痛欲裂，尹柯放空地看着天花板稍稍清醒一会儿记忆也回笼，昨天他就不该去帮秦天忙，这下还摊上自己的初体验，真他妈不值得

思及此，尹柯偷偷掀开被子看了一下枕边人的身材，午夜的放纵更是在他脑袋里回放了一次，好吧．．．挺值得

０１

十二小时前

刚打卡下班的尹柯接到发小的电话，依照自己对这家伙的了解这时间打来肯定没好事，尹柯的公司最近在推大项目，贵为总监的尹柯更是被庞大的工作量压得喘不过气，好不容易结束连续加班的苦日子，他只想回家倒头就睡，迟疑了一下还是想到了从小到大的情份，乖乖接起电话

＂尹柯啊！江湖救急！今天店里的驻唱说吃坏肚子来不了...＂

＂店里不是还有ＤＪ吗？这有什么问题？＂

电话那头秦天话都还没说完就被尹柯打断，听了尹柯一番话，秦天更是觉得脑袋里有根神经线断了，这要是这么简单可以解决的问题，他有需要打扰这位因为连日加班正上火的大佬吗？

＂要是这么简单我还会找你吗！今天要来的那驻唱叫小北，最近可火了，我好不容易邀请到他，多少人为了他慕名而来，我这下不就欺骗人了吗？＂

＂呵 那也是你的锅 老子困得眼睛都睁不开了 你还好意思吗？＂

＂尹柯你可不能见死不救啊！你要是不帮我，艳火的声誉就没了！＂

讲真，尹柯也不是那么无情，又碎念了几句讨了一个礼拜的晚餐，尹柯才认真打了方向盘，往回家的反方向前进

尹柯下车就看见在酒吧门口一脸焦急地发小

＂你确定我来帮你，艳火的声誉就有救？＂

＂那是肯定的！你想那个小北最近刚火，搞不好店里一些老客人还不知道他哪位，但是你就不一样了，大名鼎鼎Jackson，咱们镇店之宝！＂

Jackson，艳火的镇店之宝，男人坐在纱帘之后，帘子偶尔的晃动，里头男人的五官若隐若现，虽然没人看得清，但人人都猜测Jackson是个好看的男人，偶尔心情好他会因为帘子外头粉丝的调笑而发出低沈的笑声，根据Jackson的铁粉小陈女士表示那可谓是苏断腿，于是越来越多人慕名而来

不过最近Jackson很少来酒吧表演，人们只好把注意力放到也有一样低沉迷人嗓音的小北身上，而这块宝Jackson也就是尹柯本人，工作使他忙得脚不沾地，更别说悠闲地来酒吧唱歌

天色渐暗，吧台坐着的女人轻酌杯里的酒，卡座里的男人豪饮一口干净，昏黄光线下男人女人各自欢愉，直到约定时间到来，人群渐渐聚集到酒吧中心的舞台，为小北而来的粉丝看着舞台的帘子被拉起来，一个个心中疑惑，小北从来都是以真面目示人，难不成今天有什么惊喜演出，而其他习惯另一位歌手的客人们则是暗暗猜想，没让大家好奇太久，秦天宏亮的嗓音就预知着今夜的主角不是小北是久未露面的Jackson

＂谁是Jackson？我北呢？＂

＂你竟然不知道Jackson！人称艳火里最亮的星，长得好看唱歌又好听，这要是能成为我男朋友就好了！＂

＂什么啊！怎么可能比小北好＂

＂哎你不懂，这叫成熟男人的魅力！＂

表演开始前，舞台边上的两女孩正在激情争论自己偶像的好，站在一旁静静听着的男人莞尔一笑，没想到自己也是被成熟男人的魅力慑服

０２

男人回到最靠近舞台的卡座，这是他专属的位置，能把Jackson的声音听得清清楚楚，毕竟他也是Jackson的粉丝之一，邬童，谁也没想过邬氏集团的大公子会纡尊降贵来到这小区里的酒吧听歌，邬童自己也没想过，起初是熟悉的声音吸引了他，但他想不起来是谁，也就把来艳火听歌当作忙完公事后的小小休憩

在秦天和大家道歉完后就看见卡座里的邬童，这男人秦天也熟，毕竟每次Jackson有演出他都会在，久而久之秦天也把他当作是Jackson的铁粉，想想这有趣的事不只Jackson很久没来邬童也因公事久未踏入艳火，今天刚巧就来了，秦天觉得还挺有缘就和邬童说了这巧合

邬童心想自己还真幸运

秦天看着邬童，眼神偷偷扫了他一身，虽然不大清楚对方来历，但这西装笔挺长得又俊俏，不正好是尹柯的菜吗？又是铁粉又是理想型，不如今天好人一把，顺便报答尹柯的江湖救急，秦天决定等下尹柯表演完就带他过来认识新朋友

两人就坐在卡座上看着舞台上的演出，Jackson的歌声像是在说故事般

或许这一生 无休止地生存

无休止地抗争 才得以平衡

长大是不知不觉 不摇滚的过程

却也是此生 独一无二的成分

邬童总觉得某条觉得寂寞的神经被唤醒

高中时母亲的骤逝与父亲的隐瞒让本该耀眼的少年萎靡不振，但少年总归要长大

瞧现在不就是长大了吗？邬童听着台上的歌声轻轻敲着桌上的玻璃杯

＂嘿兄弟怎么样？Jackson唱得好听吧！不是我再吹，这首歌我昨天才跟他推荐，没想到他今天就唱了＂

坐在一旁的秦天看着这男人似乎陶醉于自家发小的歌声里，撮合两人的使命感突然汹涌，柯吹忍不住上线

＂挺好的，这首歌叫什么？我刚没听清＂

邬童对于秦天的话不置可否，搞不好Jackson早就知道这首歌了

后来秦天回答了邬童的问题，但邬童还是没听清

因为他听见一句歌词唱的是

或许这一生 你在找一个人 我也等那个人 才得以完整

五分钟前觉醒的神经突突地跳动，那个人什么时候才能等到？

０３

尹柯其实是打算唱完两首歌就走的，但可能是因为许久不见，台下的听众们热情地喊着安可，但今天事发突然他实在没歌能唱了，于是他拿起麦克风，轻轻地说

＂那今天跟你们聊个天吧！＂

对于这种从来没有过的福利，台下突然一阵沉默，不只听众就连秦天也愣住，他发小今天是怎么了？难道加班太寂寞想找人说说话？

没想到空气会突然安静，尹柯想撤回十秒前所说的话，也就这一秒的后悔接着是更大的鼓动沸腾，一个个问题被丢出来，问尹柯可不可以揭开帘子、有没有女朋友．．．等问题

不过尹柯一个也没有回答

＂我说的可是聊天不是回答问题啊！大家仔细审题＂

台下的秦天想的是这有什么差，坐在他对面的邬童倒是对Jackson所谓的聊天很有兴致

＂我刚刚听到的几个问题不外乎打开帘子和是不是单身狗呗？＂

＂帘子是不可能打开的，我只是单纯想唱歌给你们听，要知道艳火老板可是没给我钱的！＂

果不其然这话一出，邬童就一脸你怎么这样坑人的眼神盯着他，秦天可是有苦说不出啊！

这钱他要给尹柯也不收啊！除了邬童的眼神，其他知道他是老板的客人也纷纷看向秦天，秦天委屈巴巴

＂至于另一个问题．．．我单身＂

台上主角语音未落，邬童就听见此起彼落的尖叫声，敢情台下的大家都以为自己有机会吗？

邬童是没想过自己，但总觉得Jackson算是高岭之花，不可能随便就被采撷

突然台下有人喊了一声喜欢男生还女生？

这下可苦了邬童，因为对面的秦天才刚喝完一口水，就因为这句话笑喷，彻底给邬童洗了一把脸

＂啊！抱歉抱歉，我就是觉得太好笑＂

秦天紧张地为瞬间变成冰雕的客人擦脸，但显然对方很有洁癖，拿开他的手就起身走去厕所了

所以邬童也没听见Jackson低声地说谁不喜欢帅哥呢？

回答完这问题Jackson就往后台走，果然笑崩的秦天就在这等他

＂你怎么不笑死算了＂

尹柯皮笑肉不笑地看着发小，拿起外套就打算走人，在这浪费了两个多小时就表示自己的睡眠时间又两个小时，尹柯只想赶紧回家

＂哎！你等等，你不是喜欢帅哥吗？前面卡座有个你的铁粉呢去认识一下吧＂

＂秦天我今天是给你脸了？你还给我曝光身分？＂

＂那怎么敢！我只是觉得那帅哥很对你口味才好心想介绍你们认识的，不见就不见，老子就是多管闲事＂

听着秦天这么说，尹柯也觉得自己因为疲惫迁怒好友了，抬手看看手表，他想反正都浪费两小时了也不差这一点时间，和秦天赔个不是就和他一起去前头见自己的帅哥铁粉

０４

当尹柯一靠近卡座就看见自己高中的死对头，邬童，想走已经来不急，因为邬童一听到脚步声就抬起头

＂邬童？＂

＂尹柯？＂

＂咦你们认识啊！奇怪我怎么觉得邬童这名字怪熟悉．．．＂

秦天虽然眼熟邬童，但从来没问过对方的名字，此时的后半句话已经变成自言自语，因为面前的两人眼神都带着杀气，反正他们可能认识？秦天第一次不顾兄弟义气就跑了，搁平时秦天是不可能这么不仗义的，主要是他认识尹柯快二十年都没看过他这般

＂你就是我的铁粉？＂

＂你就是Jackson?＂

突然觉得这样问答有点白痴的两人沉默了一分钟

＂最近过得怎么样？＂

＂你为什么转学？＂

对于这个问话的默契邬童突然觉得好笑

＂我先回答你吧，升高三的暑假我妈过世了，我爸想骗我，我离家出走后来姥爷找到我，我就跟着去美国生活＂

其实尹柯不觉得两个人是可以这样好好对话的关系，但是邬童都乖乖回答自己的疑问了，他也没理由不回答

＂原来是这样，我还想说怎么就不告而别了，我啊现在就是任人压榨的社畜＂

＂我记得我们当初的关系也没什么值得好好告别的吧＂

尹柯突然觉得被他选择遗忘的记忆正一点点想起，邬童这人还是一样讨人厌，即使他刚刚有升起一股恻隐之心

＂我们当初的关系也不适合坐在这好好说话吧＂

讲话要带刺尹柯也不是办不到，说完话就打算起身离开

倒是躲在吧台偷听两人说话的秦天一脸茫然，这两人到底什么关系？秦天觉得自己好像也忘了什么重要的线索

＂尹柯你还是一样没变啊！＂

邬童的一句话直接让尹柯的理智线断裂

＂没变？如果你说的是讨厌你的那股劲倒是从来没变过＂

＂我说的是你总是跟着别人的期待做事，高中你妈不想让你读理科你就乖乖去念文科，明明你更喜欢科学，现在可能也是，大家希望你有份稳定的工作，但你根本不想每天朝九晚五坐在办公厅里，我说的没错吧＂

＂邬童你有病吧，我们都多久不见，你凭什么用这种多了解我的语气和我说话＂

尹柯其实被邬童的话吓着了，邬童说的都没错，只是他一直都表现得这么明显吗？连高中的死对头都能看出来，选组这事或许谁都能发现，但这人怎么连现在的自己都能看透

＂没什么，我只是感慨，我们都好久不见了，喝一杯吧？＂

其实邬童也不知道为什么下意识就说出来，可能是刚刚尹柯唱的歌，引起他的感触，他的高中生活其实前半段是开心的，即使有这个一个总爱和自己唱反调的死对头，他也很开心，每天都活得生动明媚

或许是当时发现了尹柯总是顺从大家对他的期待，独独不顺从自己，邬童就想逆反，于是他做了一件现在看来是闹剧，但当时却给尹柯的生活带来不小的变化，以至于他失去了有生气的死对头，后来也失去了母亲，高中生活也就是从那开始乌云密布

想清楚邬童可能没别的意思的尹柯也拿过杯子回敬对方，当初那事也已经过去，其实也没什么了

微醺的状态下，尹柯也忘却对方曾是自己的死对头，酒精让他的倾诉欲倍增，能说不能说得尹柯都一古脑说了

＂邬童你知道吗．．．高中那会儿，我真的巨讨厌你，拽个二五八万想干什么干什么，但我就是羡慕你啊，没人限制你该做什么＂

＂那尹柯你知道我为什么特烦你吗？因为你总是逆来顺受，我爸我妈他们也全都这样对我，后来我发现你也不是谁都顺从，只要对象是我，你就不可能顺从＂

＂无聊，我们都太无聊了＂

＂可是现在想来，那会儿才真正有青春的实感＂

夜的后半，两人越聊越畅快，酒也一杯杯干尽，等到秦天忙完瞅了眼卡座没见着人，才知道两人已经离开

＂走了都不说声＂

秦天发了微信给尹柯也就不管对方有没有回复，艳火准备打烊了

秦天只觉得发小怎么一个招呼都不打就走人，却没想过两人滚一块．．．

０５

到底为什么谈心叙旧会变成滚床单一夜情，尹柯也不明白

尹柯依稀记得自己说了什么

＂你知道当时还有人以为我们在一起呢？你说像不像笑话＂

那时的大家看着邬童突然地转学，就自动把两人的不对盘说成情侣打情骂俏，转学则是因为分手

＂哪里像笑话，跟我在一起哪里不好＂

＂邬童你喝醉了吧！一小时前我们还是误会还没解开的死对头＂

＂没醉，你就说我们难道不配吗？＂

＂配配配！＂

不想跟醉鬼讲道理的尹柯认输

＂那我们去开房吧！反正我喜欢你你也喜欢我＂

邬童是真的醉了，脑袋转不动所以尹柯说配就是互相喜欢的意思

尹柯本来七分醉也被吓成了清醒，什么时候他们喜欢对方了

没等到尹柯的答复，邬童哼哼了几声

＂尹柯你果然不喜欢我，还是你其实不行啊＂

尹柯正想说对啊我真的不喜欢你就被邬童的下半句话激得第Ｎ条理智线断裂

＂老子怎么可能不行，你给我起来，我现在就带你去开房！＂

回忆到这尹柯扶额，他也想证明他行不行，但一进门他就被压得够呛，他现在知道邬童很行了．．．

没等邬童清醒，尹柯就火速到浴室清理身体，恢复清爽后第一件事就是跟公司请假，自己的身体自己清楚，酸痛得像被战车辗过，都怪那个还在床上打呼噜的臭男人

没留下任何信息尹柯就离开酒店了，他也不是想搞什么消失，但就是觉得自己和邬童突然从死对头变兄弟又变一夜情对象，有点接受不来

回到家的尹柯，把自己丢到床上换套睡衣就往被窝里钻，为了良好睡眠质量而购买的枕头此时也派不上任何用场，尹柯闭上眼就想起昨晚的一切

翻来覆去半个多钟头，尹柯决定自己睡不好也不让发小好睡，把回来就被扔一旁的手机拿过来，也是这时候尹柯才认真看到秦天半夜给自己发的消息，真不是不打招呼就走啊！难不成他要跟秦天说先走了我俩打算去开房，想想都觉得可怕，晃晃头试图抹掉脑海里尴尬的画面，手指往画面点一下电话就拨了出去，早上九点多秦天是断不可能起床的，但尹柯也没打算放过秦天，拨了一次又一次终于把梦中人惊醒

＂你个死没良心，老子才刚睡下，你一早打十通电话是有个破事啊？＂

平时温和的秦天起床气爆发也是没谁了，不过这部分尹柯确实理亏，只好乖乖接收秦天的怒火

＂秦天你还记得高中那会儿，我跟你说过的邬童吗？＂

尹柯觉得晚上这些还真的算是破事了，不过秦天也算罪魁祸首之一

＂邬童？那不是昨天我店里那客人吗？你一早打给我就为了他，我去帮你要电话行吧，你找他去没事别找我＂

即使起床气已经过去，秦天还是混沌的意识根本无法理解尹柯的问题

＂昨天的邬童跟高中那个邬童是同个人＂

＂什么啊？尹柯你在绕口令吗？什么童童童？＂

＂．．．．．．．＂

有没有方法可以顺着网线过去把秦天打醒呢？尹柯忿忿地想

＂邬童．．．啊！我靠是当初那个跟你妈告状说你早恋那个勇士吗？没想到有生之年我还能看见这位勇士！＂

＂．．．．．．．＂

睡眠不足尹柯在线提问误交损友怎么办？

＂你没说我都要忘了这件事，勇士知不知道自己干了大事啊？说你早恋不如说我考了第一名

，这种完全不可能的事，阿姨怎么还会信？我从幼儿园到初中都没看过阿姨在外面打过你骂过你，我真以为阿姨不会骂人的！＂

完全清醒过来的秦天回想着过去的趣事，没有认真去想尹柯突然的提问，满脑子就是哈哈哈

＂但我觉得我早恋比你考第一名机率高一些＂

＂．．．．．．．＂

尹柯你能不能看在一大早把我吵醒的份上对我友好一点，秦天如是想

＂真想不通好端端地怎么就去告状你早恋，你是不是那时抢了人家喜欢的女孩？＂

＂怎么可能，我跟邬童就没有看顺眼对方过，也难为他想到这个方法了！＂

＂不过尹柯你这么早打电话来只是为了跟我回忆高中生活吗？＂

乐呵呵一阵子的秦天这才想起来要问这电话的来意

＂也难为你现在才想起来重点了？＂

＂．．．．．．．＂

秦，一早被吵醒，睡眠不足，又被发小怼，委屈巴巴天

＂我昨天跟邬童上床了＂

想也没想尹柯就直接把震撼弹丢了出去

＂啥？上床？跟邬童？尹柯你给我说清楚！！！！＂

ｔｂｃ


End file.
